


High Praise

by smaragdbird



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Archery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An archery lesson between Thranduil and Kili. Things get...interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6263.html?thread=14611575#t14611575) prompt on [](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/)**hobbit_kink**.

“An Elvish bow only needs a light grip”, Thranduil reached out from behind him and gently pried most of Kili’s fingers loose until he was holding the bow between his thumb and forefinger.

Standing on the root he was just as tall and Thranduil and could almost feel his back touching Thranduil’s chest while his hand was caressing Kili’s wrist.

“Relax your arm”, Thranduil said, tucking Kili’s hair behind his ears to whisper to him. “Feel it and tell me what you think about the wood, the build, the carving…”

It was a conversation Kili had had with dozens of bow makers but on Thranduil’s tongue these words were an unholy lure and they made his shiver. Thranduil’s breath was brushing his skin as he spoke.

“Well?” Thranduil prompted.

Kili swallowed. “It is light and …elegant…as if it is moulding itself to my hand.” Silently, he cursed himself for stumbling over his words like this.

“I am glad it meets your approval.” Kili could feel the curl of Thranduil’s smirk against his ear. Then Thranduil took his other hand and laced their fingers together before slowly drawing the string. Kili had little attention for anything but the brief touch of Thranduil’s fingertips against his cheek and his breath against his ear.

“We make our strings from the nets of the spiders. They provide us with what we need to kill them.” With each word his lips brushed Kili’s ear for a moment like a glimpse of a forbidden fruit.

“You haven’t killed them all yet”, Kili managed to say. His throat felt dry.

“They’re evil things born of darkness and sorcery. You have not killed them either.” Thranduil’s arms dropped to Kili’s waist and rested there. “But you can show me how you would do it.”

Three arrows lay within the quiver hanging from the wall. Thranduil closed the distance between them when Kili reached for the first one, nearly dropping it when he felt Thranduil’s chest against his back.

He nocked the arrow with trembling hands, his heart pounding in his chest like mad when he drew the string and again he felt the curl of Thranduil’s smirk against his ear as he let it fly.

The arrow embedded itself in the inner ring but not quite the centre yet.

“I am sure you can do better than that.”

“I can”, Kili said with more determination than he felt.

This time his hands trembled less but just before he let the arrow fly there was a flicker of tongue against his ear.

The arrow barely hit the outer ring.

“You’re too easily distracted, sweet Prince of Erebor.”

The last arrow found its aim as Kili had shot it barely after Thranduil had finished his sentence. He turned around and grinned triumphantly. However like this they were face to face and nothing had prepared Kili for the blue of Thranduil’s eyes like sapphires and lapis lazuli and the ocean behind the Blue Mountains.

“You have more skill than I had thought”, Thranduil said without leaving Kili’s eyes.

“I am quite talented I was told”, Kili replied and although it was true he was sure that they weren’t talking of archery anymore.

“High praise. Am I right that I have only seen a fraction of your abilities?” The way Thranduil said the last word made it sound downright obscene yet tempting.

“I could demonstrate if you’re still interested.”

“I would more than welcome that. Especially if it is a thorough show.”

“I will give my best to satisfy you in every way”, Kili smirked.

“Then we should leave for a more suitable place”, Thranduil said and the desire and promise in his eyes were enough to make Kili’s knees weak. Usually he was impatient but this time he could wait the few moments it would take to arrive at the inner sanctum of Thranduil’s halls.

And for the first time he understood why people said that anticipation made everything sweeter.


End file.
